Operation: Waddle On
Operation: Waddle On is the Super Hero Agency's eleventh Mission, following after Operation A.R.C.T.I.C, and the Robber Penguin Agency's sixteenth Mission, following their re-opening several months after their second closure. Pre-Mission Briefing A time ago, there was an organization called the Robber Penguin Agency (RPA) stationed in an island called Club Penguin (CP). An oftenly underestimated group, the RPA managed to do anything they put their mind to do. Fire Spider, before he dedicated himself to being a superhero, tried to stop them oftenly but always failed. Eventually the RPA had to go underground to avoid arrest and Fire Spider put all of his time into the Super Hero Agency (SHA). A short time after the raid on the Super Villain Organization HQ during Operation A.R.C.T.I.C, Fire Spider, now the President of Earth, received a message from a private investigator who'd been trailing the RPA for years at the former President's request. The message stated that the RPA was resurfacing and that, should the word be given, they could immediately dismantle it for good. Fire Spider instantly called off the investigation instead. While he didn't tell anyone about it, the thought weighs heavy in his head for days. Meanwhile, the RPA has resurfaced in order to pull off several big robberies that will help them travel back in time. Will Fire Spider lead the SHA into his first victory against the RPA, or will these overcome the odds once again? Mission Briefing Several weeks after the SVO HQ raid, Fire Spider, Cyberbat, Iron Sentinel and other heroes are in the SHA HQ, moving stuff around in order to make the HQ more suitable for an improvised government management office, as the World Government Council (WGC) HQ was destroyed in Operation A.R.C.T.I.C. Fire Spider is looking at several holographic screens as he appreciates the calm around him. In the meantime, Agent Unknown (AU) and Extremebot are in the RPA HQ, lamenting how CP is going to collapse and the RPA HQ might go with it. However, AU reveals a plan to create a machine to move the HQ to another place. However, he needs three pieces, two of them in possession of the SHA. In order to acquire them, he calls Agent Day, one of the RPA's oldest veterans, and asks him for help. However, Fire Spider intercepts this call and flies over to the RPA HQ in the SHA spaceship, thinking of how to approach his old friends. However, as he lands, he's ambushed by Agent Day, who uses an EMP to neutralize him and then drags him inside the HQ. Once he's safely restrained inside, Fire Spider manages to make AU reveal a third motivation for the Mission: he wants to go back in time to see his old friends and RPA teammates once again, and perhaps get them to re-join. Fire Spider tries to talk him out of it, saying he might collapse the timestream if he does so, but AU is adamant; he wants his teammates back. With no other options, Fire Spider tricks AU into activating the SHA distress beacon; this results in an all-out battle between the two agencies, resulting in the RPA forcing the SHA to retreat (surprising everyone except Fire Spider, who'd been disconnected and was already used to the RPA defeating him) with the aid of RPA veteran Agent Bon Chaos. The RPA takes Iron Sentinel hostage and interrogates him. However, he asks for the time. After being told it's near sunset, Iron Sentinel just waits for the sun to go down, at which point he switches to the Lonely One, turns the lights off, breaks his restraints, hides and turns the lights back on, all in a few seconds. As the RPA members assess the situation, Lonely One access the RPA's personnel files and uses the agents' fears against them, eventually beating them. However, the RPA agents turn the situation around and knock Lonely One out by breaking his legs. As he wakes up, he asks to join the RPA in their time travel and tells them of a plan to infiltrate the SHA: use Iron Sentinel as a hostage when he switches back in order to exchange him for one of the two pieces in the SHA's possession AND set up Lonely One to steal the second at night. The plan goes smoothly until Fire Spider reveals he knew of Lonely One's betrayal, having agreed to the exchange mostly to lure Lonely One into a state of confidence (but also to get Iron Sentinel back), attacks him and ties him up to question him. However, Lonely One stalls for time by bringing up old topics until the RPA attacks the SHA HQ with an attack helicopter. Agent Unknown jumps down from the helicopter, dashes through the SHA HQ and stabs Fire Spider, stealing his power source. The RPA then escapes with Lonely One. The RPA manages to integrate Fire Spider's power source into the time machine, and then proceeds to steal a drill from CP's Pizza Parlor. After doing so with surprising ease, the RPA agents track the final piece, the Nexo Glass, to under the SHA HQ. Meanwhile, Fire Spider, fitted with a new power source, prepares his agents for war. However, the RPA agents manage to eventually overpower the SHA and take the Nexo Glass, finally having all the elements required for the time machine. Inferno Guardian and Electricbat, Cyberbat's latest creation and artificial replacement, manage to infiltrate the RPA HQ and damage the time machine, but the RPA eventually rebuilds it. With their plan finally in motion, the RPA agents travel to different eras of CP. Meanwhile, Fire Spider is preparing himself to go into the past with the other SHA agents to intercept the RPA, when suddenly his robot body fails and his consciousness is moved into his past self's body in 2012, back in CP and where Agent Unknown ended up. The two fight until Fire Spider's consciousness is moved into his body from another time, still in Fire Spider's past but further in the timeline from Agent Unknown. However, he encounters Agent Day next to him. The two fight until Fire Spider's consciousness is finally moved into his present body, which had been teleported into 2012 by his SHA partners; however, he ends up facing Agent Unknown again, this time in his proper body. Fire Spider and Agent Unknown fight in a match of epic proportions before the two try to take out each other with a fire blast. However, their fire blasts are evenly matched. Agent Unknown tries to mock Fire Spider by calling him unexperienced, but the latter recalls his most recent experiences, including Operations Upzar II Rescue, Invasion, Omegaverse and A.R.C.T.I.C, and manages to overpower Agent Unknown. However, the RPA agent escapes and Fire Spider returns to the present. Back in May of 1953, the Lonely One travels to Narusawa, Japan. It is revealed that the ancient Forest civilization once had a village in the Aokigahara, better known as the Suicide Forest. Lonely One had gone back in time in order to prevent the deaths of his best friends Finn and Song, which sent him down the path to Pure Havoc. Later, a vision of Iron Sentinel visits him at night, telling him to stop. The serum can't hold Iron Sentinel off for much longer, and if LO changes history, they don't know what will happen. LO ignores him, injecting himself with the serum and overpowering Iron Sentinel, and forcing his vision to disperse. He waits until the night of the murder, seeing it from behind a tree. The Lonely One then realizes that the person who murdered his friends, Alien Eye, the leader of the Eye Authority, was actually his friend Rock, who he executed Pure Havoc with. Before he can stop it, Fire Spider pulls him back into the present, scolding him for his betrayal. LO freaks out, screaming and attempting to attack Fire Spider, who keeps his cool. Fire Spider says that taking him to the present was payback for his betrayal, and that while he'll call it even for now, FS will have his eye on LO in the future. LO grumbles, walking from the building as the serum finally disperses, allowing Iron Sentinel to be in control once more. Meanwhile, Agent Unknown suffers a mental breakdown after seeing the death of his grandparents after going back in time. He goes to the SHA HQ, threatening them at gunpoint. While the others stay in their places, Fire Spider calls his bluff; however, Agent Unknown unexpectedly starts shooting around, wounding but not killing everyone except Fire Spider and himself. Seeing how confident Agent Unknown has become without him, Fire Spider goes into a frenzy and starts attacking Agent Unknown, inflicting at least one lethal wound. Agents Day and Bon Chaos arrive to see Fire Spider holding Unknown's limp body with one hand, as the latter had fainted from the wounds. However, Unknown wakes up and brutally retaliates against Fire Spider; the latter responds by incinerating Agent Unknown's brain, killing him. During the last day of CP, the SHA members speak in their HQ about what they did on the island for the past years. At the same time, while RPA Agents Day and Bon Chaos escape, saving their HQ, they are left alone without a leader. Participants Heroes Super Hero Agency *Fire Spider *Equilibrium *Cyberbat *Inferno Guardian *Twister Villains Robber Penguin Agency *Agent Unknown *Agent Day *Agent Bon Chaos *Extremebot Others *Darkwave *"Erradicator" *"The Ion" *E.X.T.R.E.M.E. *Wretchton Trivia *It is the first crossover Mission of both the SHA and RPA, the second being Operation: Paradox. Category:Missions